Seven
by The Obfuscator's Canard
Summary: Seven short one-shots each set after a deadly sin. They are sort of interconnected but can be read in any order.
1. 00  Disclaimer

**SEVEN**

**Seven short one-shots that will be sort of connected that may be expanded into a longer story. I haven't decided that yet. I hope you enjoy. I'm sure that some of the characters may be a little out of character, but I don't care. This was wrote for fun.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything portrayed in the story except for the idea.**

**If I truly did own it, it would have to be a pay-per-view type of show.**


	2. 01   Luxuria

Luxuria

Why did I have to tag along with Scott today? I thought to myself. As I pulled in front of the Hale house, I noticed that Derek was out on the front porch doing pull-ups. He was shirtless and sweat was already glistening off of him. I knew that this was going to be a very trying training session. Subconsciously, I licked my lips imagining myself lick down his neck, across his broad chest and flicking my tongue into his navel. A shudder of pleasure wracked my body.

"You ok?" Scott looked at me concerned.

I licked my lips once more and slowly nodded. "I'm fine!" I said with as much conviction as I could. I hoped that Scott wasn't focusing too much on me because he would know that I was lying and he could probably already smell my burgeoning arousal.

We got out and I climbed onto the hood. I didn't feel like participating in any way, so I chose to watch. I pulled out my iPod, turned it on and leaned back against the window. After a few minutes, I could feel myself start to fantasize.

Derek and Scott were in front of me sparring. Scott had received the brunt of the fight so far. He was bleeding in a few places while Derek just looked a little winded. A brutal hit and Scott went flying back into a tree. When Scott hit the tree, he disappeared and Derek turned toward me. His eyes flashed red and he smirked. Another shiver went through him. How I ached for him to notice me?

Derek jumped onto the Jeep and soon was hovering over me. I watched as his fingernails slowly extended and his teeth elongated. With a fast swipe, I could feel the coolness of the air on my body. I looked down and noticed that he had sliced through my shirt, pants and boxers. I was completely exposed and vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do. Another shiver went through my body at the thought of being dominated. I arched myself back exposing my neck.

I could feel Derek's teeth scrape across my neck as he began licking and nibbling on my heated flesh. It felt so good. He grabbed hold of my shredded clothes and tossed them aside. I was now completely exposed to his lust-filled eyes. My aching dick throbbed as it released another dollop of precum. Derek slid his rough fingertip over the head collecting it and brought it to his mouth. I watched sinfully as he sucked it in. Shutting his eyes, I could see his savoring the taste and could hear him growl deep within his chest.

I tried to move, but Derek didn't want any of that. He grabbed my hips harshly and dived down to capture my mouth in a searing kiss filled with what was to come. Before Derek could pull back, I bit down on his bottom lip worrying it with my teeth...

"STILES!" I snapped out of my fantasy and looked over to where Derek and Scott were. Both were looking at me strangely, but I could see Derek was smelling.

"WHAT?" I hollered back trying to discreetly reposition myself without them knowing. I didn't particularly like being disturbed from one of my best fantasies so far.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes..." Scott started off. "Where were you?"

I looked at Scott for a moment before glancing at Derek. When I did, my dick throbbed and I could feel some more precum leak out. "Just letting my mind wander..." I said and watched as the smell seemed to hit Derek. He shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds, but when he opened them they were ablaze in crimson. I smirked a little before looking back at Scott. "What did you want?"

"Derek said that we are almost done, so you can start getting ready to leave." Scott said as he turned back toward Derek.

"Cool!" I said as I started to slide off the Jeep's hood. When my feet hit the ground, the prolonged scent of my arousal must have assaulted Derek once more. He lost concentration and Scott nailed him with a massive uppercut which sent him stumbling backwards.

He managed to steady himself before barking out, "Enough!" With that, Scott started walking over to the Jeep to leave. Derek glared at me and I just glared back. Of course, I had to push the envelope even further and I flexed my dick once again. I turned around, got in the Jeep and we were off...

_Luxuria – Latin for "lust", usually thought of as excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature._


	3. 02  Gula

Gula

After watching Stiles for a while, I realized that he had an unusual weakness. I thought it was strange at first, but I've noticed how he reacts every time. Stiles seems to have a thing for french fries. He can not seem to get enough of them. In fact, his hunger for them seems to be almost all-consuming. One night, Stiles was riding around with his dad and they decided to stop and get some fast food. I watched in apt wonder as he shoved more french fries in his mouth at one time than I thought was even possible. I could just imagine his hunger if he was ever turned.

Beacon Hills has becoming slightly boring, since my uncle was killed and I became the new alpha. So, I've decided to play around with Stiles for a bit to amuse me. The first thing I did was buy four extra large servings of curly fries. I could hear Stiles about a half mile from his house, so I put the still warm bag on the front step and bounded off. I watched as he slammed his Jeep into park, grabbed his backpack and sprinted toward the door. Just as he was about to step on the bag, he noticed it. Cautiously, he bent down and picked it up. He slowly opened the bag and his face lit up. In mere seconds, Stiles was already stuffing curly fries into his mouth...his mood completely changing. I just hope he doesn't choke.

Stiles continued into the house and I listened as he made his way upstairs. I moved so I could see into his room. I watched as he pulled out two still full extra large servings of curly fries and placed them on his desk. Was it possible that he had already consumed two? I wondered. It was soon answered as I saw him ball up the bag and toss it into the garbage. I was amazed. His appetite was voracious.

Grabbing one of the remaining containers, Stiles walked over to his bed and laid down. I watched as he picked up one particularly long curly fry and slip it slowly into his mouth. I watched as his tongue worked in and around the curl savoring everything that he could. It was as though Stiles was making love to the fries. It didn't stop there, however as Stiles began making all these sounds and noises. It was too much.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds trying to regain control. My wolf was just begging to be released. I could hear another pleasurable groan come from Stiles' room. It was beginning to be too much. When I heard Stiles get off his bed, I opened my eyes. I was somewhat curious to what he was doing now. I wish I hadn't. The sight that greeted me was pure sex. Stiles was standing there sucking on his fingers. Licking...tasting...making sure to get every possible last residue of curly fry off his fingers.

"Derek! What are you doing here?" My attention immediately snapped to where Scott was staring at me. He slinked back a little when he saw my eyes were crimson, but he pressed on. "Did you need something?"

I took a few deep breaths before saying, "No! As a new alpha, I was just making sure my pack members were safe." Scott seemed to accept what I said as I jumped down next to him. "Just don't tell Stiles you saw me!" I issued the command before heading off into the woods. "I'd like to give you something else to work your mouth on," I half mumbled to myself. What I didn't realize is that Scott heard what I said...

_Gula – Latin for "gluttony", usually thought of as the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste._

_Thank you everyone for alerting, favoring and reviewing. It was a pleasure to see that people were interested in the story. Thank you!_


	4. 03  Avaritia

Avaritia

Two hours have passed and almost like clockwork my body is starting to betray me. His scent is slowly starting to consume me. I can't seem to go long without having more of it. It is like a drug and I'm addicted to it. In just a few minutes, he'll be leaving for school and I'll be able to get what I crave the most. Please hurry, I think to myself.

I watch as Stiles leaves, gets in his Jeep and heads off to school. Giving only a few moments, I quickly slip into his bedroom through the window. I'm almost bowled over by the intoxicating aroma surrounding me as I open my senses more. Feeling slightly light-headed, I sit down on his bed and lay back. I let my eyes drift shut and let the warm spiciness that is Stiles wash over me.

Hearing a door slam, I jumped up. I wondered how long I was out of it. I looked out the window and realized that Stiles was back home. Had I really been at his house for eight hours. I was amazed. I knew that I had a problem, but I didn't realize I was so quite so far gone. Bracing myself, I crossed my arms and stood off to the side. I had to have a few precious moments before I had to come up with an excuse for being here. The one thing that I'm glad of is that Stiles can't tell when I'm lying.

The door slams open and it startles me a little. I'm so focused on Stiles and his scent. It appears that he had just came from lacrosse practice, so I've been here even longer. I want to grab him, throw him on the bed and start licking him.

"Derek!" Stiles squeaks out when he turns around. "W-w-what are y-y-you doing here?" Stiles stutters out as Stiles continues to back away from me.

I know that the wolf is just below the surface and know that's why he's frightened. It is one thing to come face to face with me when I was a beta, but I'm now an alpha. I could feel my teeth elongating some piercing my own lips while I desperately tried to remain in control. The heady scent of fear hit my noise causing my control to weaken even more.

"Stiles!" I said forcefully still trying to regain control. "Go...now...lock yourself in the bathroom!"

Stiles doesn't question me for once and he takes off into the bathroom. He slams the door and I hear him throw the lock. I also hear him move something else in front of the door trying to keep me out. I have to get out of here now before I do something I will regret.

Heading for the window, I notice Stiles' duffel bag on the floor. I'm transfixed by it. I pick it up and quick open it. I groan when I see what's lying right on top...a pair of Stiles' used boxer shorts. Should I or shouldn't I? I question myself for only a moment, but my inner wolf supplies the answer. I grab them, stuff them in my pocket, drop the duffel bag and am out the window before a normal person could take a breath.

As I'm running through the woods back to my house, I realize that tomorrow I will have to pay another visit to Stiles. I'll have to finally tell Stiles something that I've been putting off, because I don't exactly know how he'll react. It must be done though. My addiction to his scent is getting more and more pressing. Soon, I will have to claim my mate.

_Avaritia – Latin for "greed", usually thought of an inordinate desire to acquire or possess something. I used literary license a little in this one because usually greed is associated with something material in nature. In this one-shot, however, Derek is greedy for Stiles' scent._


	5. 04  Acedia

Acedia

"Scott! Stop it, right now!" I yell after hearing him complain non-stop for the last few hours about losing his chance to becoming human once again. He turns toward me with his mouth hanging open. I knew that he was surprised at my outburst, but I couldn't take it anymore. He was complaining about something that I wish I had.

I walked over to him and pushed him onto the bed. He let out a little girlish scream as he bounced and I tried to hide my smirk. I grabbed the desk chair and pulled it in front of him. Sitting down in front of him, I tried to gather my thoughts. Scott could see that I was serious.

"Listen...to...me..." I slowly spoke each word in the hopes that it would get through his thick head. "Your constant complaining is starting to drive me crazy!"

"I'm..." Scott started to protest, but I held up my hand stopping him in mid-sentence.

"Scott! You have to accept the fact that you're going to be like this for the rest of your life." I waited a few moments before continuing to let him absorb what I had just said. "Remember there was not even a guarantee that it would have cured you. Look what happened to Derek after he killed Peter. He became the alpha. Do you honestly believe that you could've handled all that power?" I could see Scott's shoulders slump. He knew what I was telling him was the truth, but he still didn't want to accept it. "You were struggling to maintain control as a beta. Imagine having maybe ten times the power...the desire...the want of the wolf to assume control. What then"

Scott ran his fingers through his hair before flopping back onto the bed. "I...I...honestly don't know."

I let him think about it for a few minutes before getting out of the chair and lying down next to him on the bed. "Also, Scott..." I started hesitantly, "...you also have to start thinking of your capabilities as a werewolf." I sighed. "You are like sort of a walking investigation unit. You can see...smell...hear incredible distances. You've never really spoke about it, but I'm positive your senses of taste and touch are also heightened. Just think of all the things that you could accomplish if you actually used your gifts instead of just whining about being changed."

Scott and I lapsed into an awkward but friendly silence. I didn't want to push it much more. I didn't want to ruin the one friendship that I counted on. Before even realizing I said it aloud, I whispered, "I so wish I was the one bitten..."

Jumping up immediately, Scott grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "Are you kidding me? You really want this curse." I could see his eyes flash gold. I knew that I had taken it too far with my utterance. "You really want to have to worry about killing the people that you love...losing it in the middle of a heated argument...or just changing because of the fool moon. You really want that..."

I managed to push Scott away. My anger rising to the surface. "YES!" I yelled out. I took a few deep breaths before telling Scott that I thought I never would. "In fact, Peter offered me the bite before we found Derek..." Scott's eyes went wide with the realization. "Peter actually told me that he wishes he would have bit me instead of you that first night. He thought that I would have made a better werewolf."

I was beyond pissed. I couldn't hide it anymore. "You irritate the hell out of me with your constant whining about how you want a normal life. Think about it carefully before you answer me this Scott. Would you really have wanted to go back to being a nothing suffering from asthma attacks on a semi-regular basis? What about Allison, Scott? Do you think your paths would have crossed if you weren't bitten?"

Scott just stood there looking at me. He knew what I was saying was true. "Stiles." He began but I cut him off once more.

"Oh and Scott...I would have so made a better werewolf than you." As the words left me mouth, I let the wolf take over and changed in front of Scott. "See how observant you are." I smirked and walked out of the room leaving Scott with a ton of questions and no answers. One day, I'll answer them.

_Acedia – Latin for "sloth", usually thought of as the failure to utilize one's own talents and gifts; the neglect to take care of something that one should do._

_A/N: Just wanted to apologize for taking so long between the updates from the last chapter to this one. I had a death in the family that hit me quite hard and it took a long time to get in the mood of writing again._


End file.
